


Why...

by Bunnariacchi



Series: Vecchi kingdom, [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ....THIS IS NOT FROM THAT show i noted existed within the tag of astra, I swear, Other, THEY DO THEY, i'm just posting my original work here don't kill me, they don't even go by that names now but EH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnariacchi/pseuds/Bunnariacchi
Summary: Please don't.Don't leave me.





	Why...

I was, once again, cradling my sister’s body.  
This time, It wasn’t supposed to come out like this!  
It wasn’t supposed to come out like this!!!  
She’s smiling, or is she?   
Is this a smile of relief?  
…of what?  
Because I’m alive again, without you?  
Why are you relieved of now?!  
Big sister…are you glad you didn’t lose your sanity this time?!  
Why are you so glad?!  
WHY ARE YOU SO HAP…  
Mom’s hands calm me down.  
I didn’t even realize I ended up crying and screaming over your dead body until I tried to say something  
And my throat hurt.  
I’m so sorry.  
Just when you could be saved…I….  
Why do you always save me?!

**Author's Note:**

> Dolcetti (Dulce now) is broken, again.


End file.
